Let's Get Pranky With It!
by KymmaRaven
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome are roommates and good friends. However, their lives are anything but peaceful. A series of short, funny chapters featuring various pranks that they pull on each other. AU. May become somewhat romantic later.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was sound asleep in her room, mumbling something about cupcakes in her sleep. Sesshomaru, however, was not asleep. He was sitting in his room on his bed plotting his revenge for a prank that Kagome had pulled on him earlier that day. Suddenly, and idea came to him, causing an evil grin to spread across his face. He quickly stood up and crept out of his room. He walked quietly down the stairs and picked up an ugly wooden footstool that was sitting in the living room. As much as he wanted to get rid of the thing, he found himself greatly loving the fact that he hadn't done so yet.

Being very quiet, he crept back up the stairs and set the stool down. He then slowly, silently, opened Kagome's door. The door creaked a little and he cringed, but she didn't wake. She just yawned and shifted slightly in her sleep, rolling over onto her back.

Perfect.

Satisfied that she wasn't going to wake, he picked the stool up again and tiptoed into her room. He carefully placed the stool so that it was standing up on her bed right over her head. With everything in place, he took a few steps back and set his prank into action. Taking a deep breath, he yelled, "KAGOME!"

With a shriek, she sat bolt upright in her bed, hitting her head on the stool as she did so. A loud _thunk_ accompanied her movement. She clutched her forehead as the stool clattered to the floor and Sesshomaru laughed. "Oww… Sesshomaru, what the hell was that for?!" she demanded, glaring heatedly at him.

"Payback's a bitch," he replied with a laugh as he retreated to his room before she could retaliate.

_Oh, payback's a bitch alright! _Kagome thought furiously as she began plotting her revenge.

* * *

**Posted 03-28-15.**


	2. Chapter 2

While Sesshomaru was at work, Kagome was busy searching the house for something she could use to get back at him for his late-night prank the night before. She walked out to the garage and dug through some of her old boxes, a smile spreading across her face as she found package after package of unopened red solo cups (all of which were left over from many past birthday parties at the shrine) in a box toward the back of the garage. Slowly a plan began to form in her mind. She grabbed the box and went back inside. Then she went into the kitchen and set to work.

When Sesshomaru came home later that night, he was exhausted. As much as he enjoyed his job, it took a lot out of him sometimes. He climbed the stairs to his room, careful to keep quiet so that he didn't wake Kagome, and stepped into his room with a yawn and felt something tug at his leg. Suddenly, he was on the ground, soaking wet. He quickly sat up again and looked around his room, his eyes wide.

There was (or rather, _had been_) a string stretched across his doorframe close to the ground, which had caused him to trip, and there were red solo cups placed all over his room. They were all over the place: on the floor, on his desk, on his bed, on his dresser, in his open closet, in his empty laundry basket, on the trunk at the foot of his bed… And they were all filled with water. Muttering crossly to himself, he began to clean up his room while Kagome laughed quietly to herself in bed.

When Sesshomaru got to the last cup, he got an idea. He snuck down the hall and opened Kagome's door. She was asleep by this time, though he was sure she hadn't been half an hour before when he'd discovered the cups. He crept over to the side of her bed, careful not to spill a single drop of water, and dumped the cup over her head. She awoke with a shriek and he quickly retreated to his room, laughing the whole way.

* * *

**Posted 03-30-15**


	3. Chapter 3

_Perhaps keeping these wasn't such a bad idea, _Sesshomaru thought as he carried a box of sticky notes up the stairs. Some of them were used, but he was sure he had enough unused ones to suit his purposes. And even if he didn't he could still use the ones with writing or whatever on them. Kagome was at a lecture for school and he was using his day off from work to get back at her for her solo cup prank the week before. Setting the box down, he set to work.

When Kagome returned home that afternoon, Sesshomaru was in the living room on his laptop. He seemed completely absorbed in whatever it was he was doing and didn't even notice her return. With a shrug, she headed up the stairs to her room. What she saw caused her to drop her laptop bag, as well as everything else she'd been carrying.

There were sticky notes _everywhere_. There covered every inch of the walls, ceiling, floor, the inside of her door… They even covered every piece of furniture, not to mention everything else in the room. Furious, she began tearing them down. It wasn't until she reached the very last one, placed on the center of her pillow, that she stopped. It had a beautiful drawing of a flower on it. Smiling, she picked up the note and carefully placed the beautiful piece of art in her desk drawer. _Who knew he was such a good artist?_

That was when she realized something: there were more notes. _In her drawers. _Cursing Sesshomaru to the depths of hell, she resumed her task of cleaning up the mess while he snickered quietly downstairs.

* * *

**Posted 04-03-15.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru hated onions. Absolutely _hated_ them. He couldn't stand the smell of them, let alone the taste. Because of that, they never had any in the house. Being a demon with enhanced senses wasn't always so great, it seemed. Luckily, Kagome knew exactly where to buy the hated things.

It was Halloween day. Sesshomaru was at work and Kagome had the day off from school, which meant she had the house to herself and plenty of time to get her prank ready. Every year she made some sort of sweet for them to eat together on Halloween night. Only, tonight, she wouldn't be making something sweet. At least, not for _him_. She'd already made herself a perfect caramel apple, and now it was time to make his little snack.

She pulled out an onion and quickly peeled it before jabbing a Popsicle stick in the top as she'd done with her apple. She then coated it and caramel and set it next to the apple to dry. While she was waiting on that, she worked on making sure the entire room smelled so much like caramel that even she, being human, could smell it easily. That way, hopefully, he wouldn't smell any onions. With that thought in mind, she quickly disposed of the other onions.

When Sesshomaru returned home, his sensitive nose was hit with a blast of caramel. So much, in fact, that it made him a little dizzy at first. He shook his head lightly in an attempt to clear it and walked into the kitchen.

"I made caramel apples," Kagome said cheerfully. "There _were_ a bunch more, but I accidentally dropped them, so I had to throw them away. Would you like one?"

He took the offered apple by the stick and looked at it suspiciously. How could he be sure that this wasn't some sort of prank? What if there was glue in the caramel or something? Seeming oblivious to his suspicion, Kagome grabbed her own apple and took a bite. Still suspicious, he cautiously took a bit of his apple.

Except it wasn't an apple.

He quickly spit out the onion in the sink, coughing and wiping his mouth on his sleeve while she laughed hysterically. While he rinsed out his mouth as he leveled her with a fierce glare, silently swearing that he would have his revenge.

* * *

**Posted 04-04-15.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru had the day off again. He was still plotting his revenge for Kagome's little caramel onion prank the week before when an idea suddenly hit him. If she could use food for a prank, why couldn't he? He got up from the couch in the living room and walked into the kitchen. He opened up the freezer and grabbed the tub of ice cream that Kagome had bought the day before. Luckily, she'd already opened it, which meant that she'd have no idea he'd messed with it until it was too late. Despite the fact that he knew she loved her ice cream and would probably kill him for this, he couldn't help but feel that it would be worth it.

Working quickly, knowing that she'd be home from the store any minute, he opened the small cardboard tub and scooped all the ice scream out. After rinsing it all down the drain, he filled the tub with water and, using one of his youkai powers, instantly froze it again. He then placed the lid back on and replaced the tub in the freezer. He'd barely sat back down with his laptop again when Kagome walked in.

"They didn't have any of that lettuce you wanted," she said as she walked to the kitchen. "Guess we're not having that soup."

"I can still make it," he said calmly, listening as she took the tub of ice cream out of the fridge.

She pulled out the ice cream scoop, opened the tub, and let out a cry of outrage. Yelling about him being a "stupid jerk", she chucked the tub at him while he laughed out loud. He ducked just in time to avoid getting hit on the head by the "ice cream", and Kagome yelled that she would have her revenge.

* * *

**Posted 04-06-15.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome had the day off from school. Early in the morning, after her roommate had left for work, she made an extraordinarily life-like, human sized man out of cardboard and paper mache, fully intending to use it as a prank. She carefully hid it in her room. Now all she had to do was wait until Sesshomaru went to bed later that day to set her plan in motion.

When he finally fell asleep well past midnight that night, Kagome crept into the room, doing her best not to make a sound. Sometimes he was a light sleeper, but sometimes he wasn't, and she really didn't want to take the chance. When she reached his bedside, she carefully placed the figure under the covers next to him, making sure that it was facing him. She froze when he shifted in his sleep, but relaxed when he didn't wake. Instead, he rolled over onto his side, facing the figure.

Wonderful.

With a satisfied smirk, she crept out of the room.

Kagome's alarm went off at 5:29 the next morning, a minute before his. She quickly shut it off and crept down the hall to his room, pressing her ear to the door. She wanted to hear it when he woke up. Barely a minute later, a cry of alarm sounded from his room, accompanied by a loud _thunk_. Realizing that he'd just fallen out of bed, she burst into laughter and quickly retreated to her room.

* * *

**Posted 04-07-15.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru was still awake long after Kagome went to bed, and for a good reason: he was planning on getting back at her for her cardboard figure prank a few weeks ago. He hadn't done anything yet, and he knew she was paranoid. Now it was time for payback. He grabbed an old tape recorder from out of his room and snuck into her room. He then carefully placed it under her bed and pressed the play button. He knew nothing would play for the first few minutes, and he made sure to be in his room by then.

When Kagome suddenly awoke, she was a bit confused. Why in the world did she wake up at this ungodly hour? That was when she heard it.

_"They're coming for you."_

She froze, her heart pounding, at the sound of a creepy voice echoing quietly throughout her room. A moment later, she heard it again.

_"They're coming for you." _

This time the voice was louder, sounded closer. She slowly sat up, looking around fearfully at the darkness that filled her room. It was silent again for a moment before she heard it again.

_"They're coming for you." _

This time the voice was quite a bit louder and seemed to be just outside of her room. Starting to feel very scared, she pulled the blankets up closer to herself, praying that this was all just a dream.

_"RUN!" _

With a shriek, she threw the blankets back and fled from her room while Sesshomaru laughed out loud across the hall.

* * *

**Posted 04-15-15.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome was still furious about the tape recorder prank that Sesshomaru had pulled on her, and now it was time for revenge. She had to work fast, though. He'd called her to let her know now that he'd be home late, probably by about one. It was already close to midnight, which meant he'd be home soon.

She got a cardboard box from her room and went to a bait shop near the local convenience store. Once there, she bought a couple containers of earthworms. She dumped them in the box once she got home and went into his room to make sure his window was shut. Not that it was ever open, anyway. She closed the curtains too, just to ensure that the room was dark enough that he, _hopefully_, wouldn't see his little surprise. She then pulled back the covers and dumped the entire box of worms in his bed, making sure to spread them along the entire bed. Once she was finished, she covered them back up and left the room. With any luck, he would be too tired to pay any attention to the scent of worms in his room.

Sure enough, by the time Sesshomaru returned home, he was exhausted. It was nearly one in the morning now, much later than he usually came home, let alone went to bed. He stifled a yawn as he trudged up the stairs. Remembering what had happened the _last_ time he came home late, he made sure there was no string across his doorway and no cups in his room. Satisfied, he set down his briefcase and closed the door before changing into a simple T-shirt and sweats (his version of pajamas) and climbing into bed.

He was barely in bed for half a second before he leapt out of bed with a shout, shaking worms off of himself as he listened to Kagome howling with laughter across the hall. Furious, he almost grabbed a handful of worms to dump on _her._

Almost.

_No, I'll get back at her some other way, _he thought furiously, shuddering at the idea of having to touch any more worms. He hated bugs. Muttering crossly to himself, he began the disgusting task of ridding his room of worms.

* * *

**Posted 04-16-15.**


	9. Chapter 9 Part One

**Part One**

It was late. Kagome was asleep, but Sesshomaru wasn't. He was downstairs working. Or rather, _trying_ to work. He kept getting distracted by his thoughts, however. The beginnings of an idea for payback were starting to form in his mind.

Giving up on his work for now, he stood up and walked into the kitchen, heading for the fridge. He took the milk and dumped what remained of it in the sink before tossing the empty jug. He then took some finely ground hot peppers and added them to the coffee grounds in Kagome's automatic coffee maker. When he was finished, he returned to his laptop and got back to work, eagerly anticipating the morning.

When Kagome got up at about six the next morning, the very first thing she did was start making her coffee. She yawned, hating the fact that Sesshomaru got the day off while she had to go to school in an hour. When it was done, she poured her coffee into a cup and took a nice, _long_ drink. Her mouth instantly caught fire. She shrieked a little, throwing her cup into the sink as she tore the fridge open looking for the milk.

Except there was no milk.

Panicking, she got a cup off ice-cold water and spent the better part of the morning cooling down her mouth. Once she was better, she realized something: Sesshomaru had just pranked her. Probably in revenge for the worms. Furious, she grabbed an old can of shaving cream (not that either of them needed to shave, leading her to question why they had this) from the bathroom and a knife from the kitchen. She then quickly went up the stairs and stood in front of Sesshomaru's door.

Kagome quietly opened the door and used the knife to make a small, off-center hole in the can, and then heaved it into his room and watched as the pressure spewed the cream out, causing the can to spin and make a mess, and, of course, wake him up. She laughed hysterically as she watched him wipe cream off of his face when it was all over before running downstairs, tossing the knife in the sink, grabbing her backpack, and heading off for school.

_I need to start locking my door, _Sesshomaru thought irritably as he looked around at the mess. However, her little prank had given him an idea…

* * *

**Posted 04-17-15.**


	10. Chapter 9 Part Two

**Part Two**

When Kagome went to her room to study later that night, Sesshomaru set to work. He took a paper grocery sack and poured some flour into it before carrying it upstairs and creasing the opening so that it could be slipped under the door. He carefully slipped it under the closed door, pausing for a moment to make sure that she hadn't noticed. When he realized that she hadn't, he stood again and jumped on the bottom of the bag, sending flour all over her room. If her scream was anything to go by, it seemed she'd noticed that time. Unable to suppress a laugh, he went downstairs to get something to eat while Kagome furiously shook flour off of her textbook, swearing that she would get him for this.

* * *

**Posted 04-19-15.**


	11. Chapter 10

Because their front door opened inward, part one of Kagome's prank would be easy to do. She'd decided to do the classic bucket-on-top-of-the-door gag, but with a little extra. One she had the bucket in place so that it would fall as soon as he just _started_ to open the door, she got a new light bulb and removed the wire. She then filled it with flour, hung it by a pulley, and attached the rope to the door so that it would drop on him after he'd opened the door all the way. After that, she then went into the bathroom and unscrewed the showerhead and placed a piece of hard candy in it to ensure a sticky shower. She then replaced the head and left the room.

A few hours later, Sesshomaru finally returned home, and Kagome immediately turned her attention to her prank from where she sat on the couch. For whatever reason, he failed to notice the bucket until it was too late. A split second later, he was soaking wet. Best of all, the bucket hit his head on the way down. She couldn't help but laugh when he opened the door all the way to step inside, triggering her flour bomb. Because he was soaking wet, it all stuck to him, leaving him looking like some wannabe ghost. Looking none too pleased, he closed the door without a word and trudged up the stairs to take a shower and get all of the flour off. A few minutes later, she heard him swear loudly and knew that he'd discovered the candy.

Satisfied that she'd gotten her revenge, Kagome returned to her studying with a goofy grin on her face.

* * *

**Posted 04-20-15.**


	12. Chapter 11

While Kagome was in the shower, Sesshomaru was downstairs plotting his revenge for her three-step prank the other day. Then it hit him. He quickly stood up and walked out to the garage where Kagome had put the bucket after her prank and took it to the kitchen. He filled it with ice-cold water and then walked up the stairs, careful not to spill even a single drop of water. He crept up to the door and opened it, suppressing a laugh as he did. She was singing in the shower.

Oh, how he wished he still had a voice recorder.

He crept silently into the room until he was standing just outside of the shower curtain. Then, just as she was reaching the big finish to the song, he dumped the bucket over the top of the curtain, splashing her with water cold enough that it seemed like it had imported straight from the arctic. She shrieked at the cold, then grabbed the showerhead, reached around the curtain, and sprayed him with water. He ran away laughing. He may have gotten wet too, but oh, it was worth it!

_Damned roommate… No sense of privacy… Ooh, I'll get him for this!_

* * *

**Posted 04-21-15.**


	13. Chapter 12

It was 2:00 in the morning. Sesshomaru was doing what _normal_ people did at this time of day: sleeping. Kagome, however, was preparing to pay him back for his shower prank the night before. She got a bunch of mini firecrackers and placed them in an old metal trashcan that she'd found in the garage, then crept into his room, placed the can next to his bed, and lit the fuses on the crackers. Then she stepped back a few feet to watch the show.

About half a minute later, the crackers went off, bouncing against the metal for added noise, causing him to jump and fall off of his bed, knocking the can over in the process. She ran off to the safety of her room, laughing uncontrollably, while he pulled himself off the ground and grumpily went back to bed, slamming his door shut almost childishly as he did so.

* * *

**Posted 04-22-15.**


	14. Chapter 13

Sesshomaru and Kagome were, for once, having breakfast together before she had to go to school and he had to go to work. Though on the outside he seemed calm, inwardly, Sesshomaru was scheming. A moment later, he got up and grabbed a large glass from the cupboard and filled it to the brim with water. He then returned to his seat next to Kagome and calmly took a bite of his eggs.

"Thirsty much?" she asked with a grin, eyeing his glass.

"Hm, perhaps," he answered, a plan formulating in his mind. Without a word, he lifted the glass and paced it on her hand, finally deciding on what he wanted to do.

"Is this supposed to hurt?" Kagome asked with a laugh as she looked at her hand.

"No," he said as he lifted the glass. "Place your other hand on top."

She obeyed curiously, placing her left hand on top of her right. He then placed the glass on top of the stack and quickly stood up, grabbed his jacket and brief case, and left. "Wait! Hey! Don't leave me like this! _Hey_!"

* * *

**Posted 04-23-15.**


	15. Chapter 14

Sesshomaru hated spiders. Absolutely hated them. They gave him the creeps, and Kagome knew it. Which, of course, was why she was buying a fake tarantula at the toy store. Oooh, he was going to hate her for this! She giggled to herself and purchased the rubber arachnid before heading back home to get it ready. She spent several hours gluing things to it (like fuzz) to make it feel like a real spider before stashing it in her room.

When Sesshomaru finally fell asleep that night, Kagome prepared for action. She grabbed her spider and crept into his room. Once she reached the side of his bed, she very carefully lowered it onto him. She then used a string attached to it's back to make it "crawl" on him. When it reach his arm and touched bare skin he jolted awake with a small cry and she ran away laughing, leaving the spider behind, her giggles intensifying when she heard him fling it across the room.

* * *

**Posted 04-24-15.**


	16. Chapter 15

Kagome had been right when she'd thought that he'd hate her for her little spider trick a few days ago. Okay, so he didn't _hate_ her, but that didn't mean he didn't want revenge. His inspiration for this prank had come from a story Kagome's mother had told him once. It seemed that, when she was little, Kagome had been afraid of the "potty monster". He was going to use that to his advantage. He went into the bathroom after she went to bed and stuck a rubber "potty monster" that he'd bought in a prank store in the toilet bowl. As soon as she opened the lid, it would pop out at her. It was so perfect… Satisfied, he snuck off to bed.

Kagome regretted drinking so much water before bed as she headed into the bathroom. She opened the toilet lid and screamed as a very wet _thing_ jumped out at her and hit her in the face. She ran back to her room and locked the door while Sesshomaru laughed uncontrollably.

* * *

**Posted 04-25-15.**


End file.
